Love I Can Wait For
by iwillbeagunanditsyouillcomefor
Summary: AU: He hoped he would see the boy again some time soon for some reason. He smiled and nodded to himself as he kept walking. Somehow, he knew he would. WARNING: Morgan/Reid, language, FUTURE SMUT WILL NOT STAY T RATED


**Ah…Morgan and Reid. **

**I just can't get enough of them.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, future smut, ****AU****, language**

**So…this story takes place in Athens, Greece. I love Greece. Did a project on it. Never been there, though. I'd like to. This is based off of my pure imagination of how the place looks like. I just did the project on Greece in general. **

**So, go on and read, 'cause I know you want to. I might even give you cookies and pandas along the way.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

_Love I Can Wait For_

_Chapter 1: It Was A Simple Trip_

_Athens, Greece – 12:00 a.m._

Derek wandered the cobbled and crowded streets with his heavy luggage weighing down his back and speed. He just wanted to hurry up and get to that hotel. He'd been on the plane for _hours. _He couldn't help gawking at the setting though. Was this place made entirely out of stone? When he took a closer look at the place, it had shops and stores just like the USA – nothing different from them except for all the stone.

He had many people smile at him and say hi as he walked. He never noticed how friendly Greek people were; he'd just assumed that they were just like Americans – cold and menacing. He'd tripped many times over the cobblestones and willed his feet to cooperate with him. He ran out of cooperation when he tripped entirely and even made somebody fall over. His luggage fell off of his back and shoulders as he landed on the person. They both grunted as they hit the ground. Derek stood up first and brought his luggage together. The person still laid on the ground in a painful daze with grocery bags surrounding him. It was his expressive and big hazel eyes that caught Derek's attention. He leaned over and extended a hand. "Need some help there?"

The boy took it and stood. He brushed the dirt off of his body and leaned over to pick up his bags.

"Let me help you with those," Derek said as he leaned over and picked the remaining bags up and handed them to the boy.

The boy took them and smiled at him. "Thank you, sir," he extended a hand. "My name's Spencer."

He shook it as he smiled a charming one at him. "Derek. Nice to meet you." And it really was. His milky-white skin was very soft and his full-lipped smile was perfect with its pinkness. His cheeks hollowed in cute, wide dimples when he smiled and his cheekbones rose and made his large eyes shrink in a friendly way. His hazel hair curled around his face and over his shoulders – and Derek was pretty sure that he would've looked good with or without a haircut.

Spencer nodded at him curtly. "Well, Derek, I hope you have a nice day." With that, he left wearing the same friendly smile.

Derek watched him as he walked across the street and whistled softly – he had a nice ass, too. He hoped he would see the boy again some time soon for some reason. He smiled and nodded to himself as he kept walking. Somehow, he knew he would.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Derek, you made it!" His friend Aaron greeted. He walked to him with open arms and enveloped him in a warm hug.

Derek returned it and broke away. "You look great, man," he looked around the decent and fancy bar. "Athens, huh?"

"Well, it's better than Quantico. It's nice and calm down here," Aaron stated as he sat in a stool and in front of his drink. "And _relaxing. _You need to relax, man. Get away from that "wife" of yours."

"Hey, man, she's not that horrible," he said. He leaned in with a sly twinkle in his eyes. "She gave me a decent goodbye."

"And that's basically all your marriage is about – you guys have some sex and simply don't acknowledge it by the next day. Am I right?"

Derek hissed as if he were in pain. "Cold, man."

Aaron shrugged. "I'm just telling what I know, because that's all I saw when I was down there. You'd tell me about your night with her and that would be it. I'm starting to doubt your marriage, Derek," Aaron said sternly.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" Derek said defensively.

"It means," Aaron said firmly, "that I don't think you take your marriage seriously. I'm saying that I know you're not committed like you want to think you are."

"Not committed? I'm as committed as it _gets_!" Derek argued.

"Oh really? Then tell me, why don't you, about your second date with her. What'd you guys do?" Aaron said this as if he was expecting his answer to be said.

"Fuck each others brains out," Derek muttered.

"And on your third date?"

"…More fucking."

"And on your fourth date?"

"…More sex."

"And the rest of the dates that followed, right?" Aaron shook his head. "I moved down here with Beth because I wanted to. Because I love her. Because I'm _**committed.**_ You married Christa because?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Derek tried to conclude.

"I'm waiting for my answer, Derek," Aaron said, as if he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"Don't make me say it, man," Derek pleaded.

Aaron nodded. "Go on. Say it. I know you know why."

Derek sighed. "Because I wanted to make sure she'd always be around when I wanted sex."

"Ah, there it goes," Aaron breathed. "So, in other words, you don't love her at all. You just want her around for a fuck."

Derek nodded. And it was true. That day at the wedding, the looks on their faces had lies and false love written all over them. They don't love each other. He took the ring off when they fucked after the wedding.

"So I'm trying to understand why you can't just go out and find someone else," Aaron said, breaking his train of thought.

"We, ah, we tried. Really we did. We ended up coming back to each other because no one fucked us like we did each other."

"Which was probably not out of passion," Aaron retorted.

Derek nodded. "I'm filing for divorce after this trip. I can't live with someone, knowing that all I really want them for is sex."

Aaron nodded. "That's good, man. Hey, what do you know? You might find that 'special someone' down here in Athens."

Derek shrugged as he took his drink and set it on his lips. "I might." He turned his head and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Spencer cleaning a table beside him. He smiled. He was right. "Hey, Spencer?"

Spencer turned his attention to him and smiled. "Nice to see you again. Kind of unlikely, isn't it?"

Derek nodded dumbly. "Ah, yeah, yeah, it is."

Spencer shrugged and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He walked away.

Aaron glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "He's…he's hot."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Aaron turned to him completely. "Now listen to me, Derek Morgan. This is your only chance at asking him out. I've been here plenty of times and he doesn't work at this bar as often," he jerked his head at the other bar behind them, which was separated by a thick glass. "He's always at that one. He's got this girl who keeps coming to flirt with him, but he always turns her down. You've only got one chance at this. If you go to that bar, he's gonna think you're stalking him. You better go now, he's walking out the door."

Derek turned his head and indeed his friend was right; Spencer had his jacket slung over his arm as he walked to the door. Out of instinct and anticipation, he jumped in front of him with a halting hand. "Wait!"

Spencer blinked and smiled slightly. "What?"

"I was wondering…," he gulped down his fear and spat it out. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…go out some time?"

Spencer smirked. "And when exactly is that some time?"

"Um…on Saturday, at the bar next door?"

Spencer winked. "I'll see what I can do." With one last grin, he walked out the door.

Derek sighed relief and sat back down with his buddy.

Aaron patted him on the back. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

**AN: Yes, I will admit that Spencer is a little OOC in this one, but it's totally for the best.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
